


Time baby.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Little Works. [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ;-;, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, I mean it's good but why?, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Mutual Pining, Time Travel, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, all of them - Freeform, why can't my goblin hands stop writing angst and ships??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Have he loses the debate in SVS Janus goes back to his room to find...himself as a child.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Little Works. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853761
Comments: 54
Kudos: 131





	1. Little time problem.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soupstarsandsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupstarsandsilence/gifts).



Janus was fuming. He lost??? Did they have any idea what this would do to his mental health?? Did they just not care??

He stormed past Remus without saying anything. Remus huffed. 

He slammed his door closed, turned, and he froze. Staring at him from the floor was...himself as a child.

“What…” Was all he could say. The child was him, the scales, the clothing he used to wear. 

Little Janus’s eyes widened. “Who aren’t you?” 

“I…” Janus crouched down and looked closer. This wasn’t a trick...was it? He poked his younger self’s shoulder.

Little Janus was getting upset. “I do like you.” 

“Well you aren’t me.” Janus said, both lying, He reached to pick him up. Little Janus bolted. He got out the door. 

“Shit.” Janus took off after him. 

Little Janus ran into Remus’s legs. He fell down and looked up.

“Dee?” Remus was stunned. Which is rather hard to do. 

Little Janus looked back and saw Janus approaching and ran.

“Remus caught him!” Janus yelled.

“Mmm Nah.” Remus said watching. 

Janus cursed as Little Janus disappeared into the light side.

Going back now...he had to. 

He stepped in to see everyone staring at Little Janus who was hiding behind Thomas. 

“What is he doing?” Roman asked.

“Deceit this isn’t…” Patton started before seeing Janus standing behind Logan. They all turned. There were a few double takes, and confused glances. 

“I’m not as confused as you all are.” He muttered. 

Little Janus ran from behind Thomas to behind Patton. “Whoa ok Kiddo.” Patton picked him up. 

“I like him.” Little Janus said pointing at Janus. 

Virgil snorted. “Wow, good job.” He said to Janus.

Janus stormed past him to Patton. “Please don’t hand him over.”

Little Janus curled up tighter to Patton and blew a raspberry at Janus.

“I don’t think so.” Patton said.

“Fine.” Janus snapped. “It’s my problem now.” With that he left.

Little Janus looked around. “I like him.” He said again. 

“So...Deceit has a clone?” Thomas said. “Do any of you…?”

“No. This is new.” Logan said.

“Who are you kiddo?” Patton asked.

Little Deceit didn’t even hesitate. “Janus.” Virgil coughed. 

“What?” Roman asked looking over at the emo. 

Virgil was staring at the kid. “That’s...really him as a kid?” 

“Janice?” Roman asked.

“Janus.” Little Janus said.

Thomas was rubbing his temples. “Alright. Well..nice to meet you Janus.”

Little Janus smiled at him. “Bye!” He waved.

“It’s hi.” Patton said.

“Oh..hi!” Little Janus said.

“Awwww.” Patton said.

Little Janus wiggled down and surprised them all by going over to Virgil. “You smaller now.” Then he looked around. “All of you.” 

“How old is he?” 

Logan picked him up. “About...two and a half.” 

Little Janus looked at Logan for a second before stealing his glasses and putting them on. “Ah yes science.” Little Janus said seriously. 

Roman burst out laughing. “Alright… So what do we do with him?” 

Logan was thinking. “We are bigger than before correct?” 

“No. Everyone was not like me.” Little Janus said.

“I see.” Logan said.

“Care to share with the class?” Virgil asked.

“Simple...some kind of mental time travel.”

There was a beat of silence. 

“Excuse me, Time travel?” Virgil repeated.

“Well seeing as we aren’t real and mental states can...shift. Then it is simply put Deci- Janus was in a way pulled from the past to here.” Logan said.

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“Well there are any number of reasons it could have happened.” Logan said. “Firstly-”

“Right. How do we reverse it?” Virgil asked.

“Agreed we do not need two Deceits running around.” Roman said.

“Aww I think he’s cute like this.” Patton said.

“We have to figure out the cause of why to reverse it. For that we will need current Deciet’s help.” Logan said.

“..You are joking right? He isn’t going to help us.” Virgil said.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Remus said popping up from behind the t.v.

“Ah...the duke.” Logan said.

“The Duke?” Thomas asked. 

“My brother.” Roman muttered.  
“You have a brother?” Thomas asked.

“Why are you here?” Roman demanded. 

Remus laughed, “I love showing up at a bad time.” 

“Oh course.” Virgil threw his hands in the air. 

“Well let’s see here what Dee was all upset over.” Remus popped up next to Logan. 

Little Janus looked at him, still wearing Logan's glasses. He reached for him and Logan handed him over. 

Remus smiled at Little Janus. “Hey! I bet you’d be willing to commit arson.” Remus said.

Virgil took the kid from Remus. “No! Nonono! No Arson or corrupting the youth!” 

Remus laughed. “Well if you say so! I can always corrupt Tommy instead.” He said staring at Thomas.

“Wait..what?” Thomas said.


	2. the after math

“Yes!” Little Janus yelled slapping Remus, “Stay!” He pointed for him to leave.

Remus stared at the kid. “What are you going to do?”

Little Janus glared at him, “Now.” 

Remus relented. He left. 

“How the frick?” Virgil said, staring at the kid.

“Was Janus just...helpful?” Roman asked.

“I’m bad.” Little Janus huffed. 

There was a beat of silence. Then Little Janus yawned. He leaned his head against Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil started freaking out.

Roman came to the rescue and took the kid. Little Janus cuddled up to him and sighed. “Dat’s nice.” His eyes drooped.

“Aawww!” Patton squeaked. 

It didn’t take long for Little Janus to fall asleep. “Should we set him down on the...couch.” Thomas’s suggestion was cut off by the glare Roman sent him. 

“He’s fine.” Roman said.

“Well someone got attached.” Virgil muttered. 

Roman ignored him. He was gently swaying back and forth holding Little Janus. His focus is completely on the kid. 

“Well...I should figure out how to send him back.” Logan said sinking out. 

Virgil sent Roman and Little Janus one more look before sinking out. Patton sighed. “Well. today has been a lot.” He laughed nervously before leaving. 

“Um..Roman?” 

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to…” Thomas pointed down.

“Ah..well I don’t know if that would wake him up.” Roman admitted.

Thomas nodded, “Alright. Guess we’re hanging out.” 

\---

“Where is he?” Janus hissed as Logan appeared.

“With Roman.” Logan said.

Janus crossed his arms. “Alright I don’t want to know what’s going on.” 

“Well Janus I-”

“What did you just say?” Janus said tensing. 

“Oh...yes I forgot. Your younger self gave us..your name.” Logan said.

Janus was staring at him. “Well that’s great!” He muttered to himself. He crossed his arms. “So how do we keep him?”

“I was...going to ask you that.” Logan said.

They stared at each other. Virgil showed up. “Alright so Logan I...what are you doing here?” 

“Clearly I’ve got no problems.” Janus muttered.

“Well looks like Roman won’t show up for a bit and...Oh hey Janus!” 

Janus hissed. “Well this is perfect!” 

“How do we fix this?” Virgil asked. 

“Well first we have to figure out why it happened.” Logan said.

“Oh! Detective time!” Patton said.

\---

Remus popped up and leaned against the railing as Roman watched Little Janus sleep. “Awww.” He said.

Roman’s head snapped up, “What are you doing here?”

“Just figured I should check up on my favorite brother.”

“I’m your only brother.” 

“Ee whatever. I say we kill him while he’s a kid.” Remus said, pulling out a knife.

“What? No!” Roman turned so Little Janus was away from Remus. 

“No fun.” Remus pouted. The knife was gone. 

“Oh..It’s…You.” Thomas said walking in. 

“Remus.” He said.

“I...what?” Thomas said. 

“My name.” Remus said.

“And you just told me?” 

“Of course! I’m not Virgil!” Remus said. “Speaking of.” Remus looked around, “Where did everyone go?”

“Why do you want to know?” Roman demanded. 

“Just curious brother dear.” Remus said. 

“I thought you guys didn’t have-” Thomas asked.

“He’s the evil twin.” Roman said shortly before turning back to Remus. 

“Oh please! This is the most fun he’s let me have in a long time!” Remus said.

“Who?” 

“Dee Of course!” Remus said.

Little Janus woke up. He blinked and then saw Remus. “Remus out.” 

“Really? Cuz I-”

“I would listen to him.” Janus said from behind Remus. 

Remus turned to look at him, “Come on Dee! Five more minutes?” 

Janus rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go bother Logan?” 

“Fine.” Remus sunk out. 

Janus walked over and took his younger self from Roman. Little Janus hissed at him. Janus hissed back. Little Janus gasped. 

“Shocking.” Janus said flatly. 

“Mmm. I no trust you now.” Little Janus said.

“Oh? Is that all it took?” Janus said in a softer tone. He was holding Little Janus carefully. 

Thomas was staring. 

Janus noticed, “What?” He snapped.

“Oh..You just..Nothing.” Thomas said.

“I can tell when you’re lying.” Janus rolled his eyes.

“Alright. Well you’re all…”

“Caring.” Roman finished. 

Janus scoffed. “I have more depth than you think.” 

“I just…” Thomas started.

“So...what do we do with Little Janus?” Roman asked.

Janus winced as his name was used. Little Janus looked at him. “I’m not hungry.” 

Janus sighed. “I guess we get food.” 

A few minutes later Little Janus is sitting in Roman’s lap eating. Janus was standing in the corner with Remus watching. Patton was sitting at the table with Roman and Little Janus. Virgil and Logan were in the other room. 

“Aww cute.” Patton said.

“Thanks!” Little Janus said before taking another bite of Mac and cheese.

“I forgot you were that cute.” Remus said.

“Oh please. Keep talking!” Janus snapped at him before leaving the room.

“Don’t be like that when you grow up.” Roman told Little Janus.

“I nice now.” Little Janus said pointing after himself. 

“Very.” Roman said drily.

“What did happen to you?” Patton wondered looking at where Janus vanished.

“Who cares.” Virgil said, taking a seat at the table. His chair turned around backwards. 

“Virgil that isn’t nice.” Patton said.

Virgil was about to respond when Little Janus looked up and said, “I don’t wanna go home.”

There was a beat of silence. “We’ll get you back home.” Roman promised.

Tears appeared in his eyes, “I don’t wanna go home Now!” 

They all looked at each other unsure how to help.


	3. source of the problem

Nothing calmed Little Janus. He cried and cried till Janus finally came back, took one look at him and picked him up. Little Janus immediately settled. 

“How did you do that?” Roman asked.

“I have some idea.” Janus replied drily handing over the now sleeping child. 

“Wait.” Roman said. Janus paused and looked back. “You were right...are right.”

“About?” Janus asked.

“Going to the call back.” Roman said.

Janus stared at him. “I don’t suppose this will change anything?” 

“No.” Patton said stepping in. Roman was suddenly very focused on Little Janus.

Janus looked between the two of them. “I see. Good night Roman.” He walked off.

Patton walked over to Roman. “You don’t really think that...right?” 

Roman didn’t look up. “I don’t know what I think.”

\---

“I don’t like Pat.” Little Janus said after Patton gave him a cookie. 

“You are welcome.” Patton said ruffling Little Janus’s hair, who hissed before biting into the cookie.

“Isn’t that like his fifth one?” Virgil asked.

“Patton that is far too much sugar.” Logan said.

“Well if I don’t he starts crying.” Patton defended.

Little Janus finished the cookie and looked up. He saw Roman and beamed. “Up!” He commanded. 

Patton tried to pick him up when he hissed again and pointed to Roman. “Me?” Roman pointed to himself surprised to be chosen. 

“Now!”

“Geez just get over there already.” Virgil gave Roman’s shoulder a shove. 

Roman picked up Little Janus who gave him a hug. “Well alright then.”

Remus laughed, “Awww looks like he has a favorite.” 

“Oh shut up you.” Roman snapped. Secretly very pleased by the comment. 

Little Janus then squashed Roman’s cheeks between his hands. He giggled. 

“What do you think Janus thinks of this?” Patton asked.

“Of what?” Logan asked.

“All of this.” 

“Why should we care?” Virgil asked.

“I think we should at least hear him out. Get his option.” Roman said, removing his face from Little Janus’s hands.

“Oh please! You know he doesn’t actually like you right?” Virgil snapped.

Everyone looked up to watch Roman’s expression shift to a neutral one. “How dumb do you think I am?” 

Virgil started backpedaling. “I didn’t…”

Roman handed Little Janus over to Patton. “Excuse me.” He walked out.

There was a stunned silence following that. 

Little Janus looked after him. “Why?”

\---

Roman sighed, he did well. He didn’t yell. He wanted to. He wanted to yell at Virgil for not thinking about it from Janus’s point of view. From anyone else’s point of view. 

Of course that’s a bad idea. Patton is quick to jump on him for that. For saying anything that could upset Virgil. Not that the same courtesy would ever be extended to him. 

There was a knock on his door. Was Patton upset that he stormed out?

He opened the door, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…” He stopped as he saw Janus standing on the other side.

“You don’t think I like you?” Janus asked.

“You speak in lies.” Roman said, “I know you’ve been messing with me.” 

Janus looked uncomfortable. “I...thank you. For standing up for me.” 

Roman blinked, “Of course. Now I do have to get back to…” What? Feeling self pity?

“Of course…” Janus paused, “Would you like to go for a walk? I would despise talking to you.” 

“Alright.” Roman replied.

\---

They ended up by a lake in the imagination. Did roman make this up on the spot? Yes. Was it some of his best work? Not at all. Did he care at the moment? No. 

All he needed it for was to skip rocks on. “So...the call back.” Janus said slowly.

“I agree.” Roman said. “But...Patton doesn’t.”

“So you go along with what he says?” Janus asked. 

“What else do I do? I don’t know what’s right anymore.” Roman ran his thumb over the rock in his hand before throwing it. 

“What feels right to you?” Janus asked.

“Since when has what I felt was right mattered?” Roman asked. “I felt like Virgil was evil and that was wrong. I felt like You were right but that ended up again. wrong...I felt that Remus…” He didn’t like himself continue. 

He got another rock and threw it. It bounced only once before sinking. He sighed. 

“When was the last time you were listened too?” Janus asked slowly.

“I don’t remember.” Roman said honestly. Then he shook his head, “But that’s not the point. No one really cares what I have to say anyways.” 

“I do.” Janus said.

Roman looked at him. “Right.”

“I can tell you don’t believe me.” Janus said.

“I wonder why.” Roman muttered under his breath. “I’m not as stupid as you all think. I just...I don’t want to be ignored.” 

“So you play dumb?” Janus asked.

“Well...Not as much of an act as I’d like.” Roman said throwing another rock. He handed a rock to Janus.

“I’m not going to throw this.” Janus said staring at Roman’s face. 

“Keep it, drop it, throw it..” Roman shrugged. He turned back to the lake and waved his hand. The whole thing vanished. “Nice talk.” 

Janus watched Roman walk away. He looked at the rock. It had Janus’s symbol on it.

\---

Little Janus lit up when roman walked back in. “Roman!” 

Roman smiled as if he wasn’t breaking. “Miss me?”

“No!” Little Janus said reaching for him. 

Virgil was watching Roman and since he didn’t still seem upset decided that there wasn’t really anything to apologise for. “What were you up to?”

“Just a walk.” Roman said nonchalantly. He was bitter on the inside. At least Patton wasn’t here to scold him. 

He picked up Little Janus and the snake child began talking about all the things he had missed. “Virgil didn’t give me a piggyback ride.”

Roman looked over, “Oh?” 

“Shut up.” Virgil muttered pulling his hood up.

Roman held in his laughter. So Virigl had a soft side? Huh.

“Hey!” Little Janus pushed Roman’s face so he was looking at him again. “I’m done talking!”

That did make him laugh. “Alright. So what happened next?” He asked. The sharp feeling of failure dulled at the moment. 

\---

Janus was watching himself. Not Little Janus, himself in the mirror. He kept the rock that Roman gave him. So...Roman was hurting more than he let on. 

Why did that make him feel...sad?

He shook his head. He was self preservaion and he could sense that something was deeply deeply wrong with Roman’s mind set at the moment. That was all.

He didn’t...He couldn’t care about him. About any of them. His fingers touched his cheek with the scales. He clenched his fists and put his gloves back on. No. He was going to remain detached. 

He put his hat back on and left his room. 

He found Little Janus waiting for him. He hissed at Janus who hissed back. The kid laughed like it was the funnest thing ever. It had rapidly become a game between the two of them. Not talking, just hissing and giggles ONLY from Little Janus. 

Janus NEVER laughed at it….more than once.

He picked the kid up and went to go get them both breakfast. “Oh there you both are!” Patton said.

Janus smiled, This was something he didn’t mind. That he was welcomed around due to his effect on calming Little janus. 

Wonder how long that will last after he gets back to where he belongs. His thoughts said wiping the smile from his face. He could not get attached. 

He sat down Little Janus in a chair and went to get himself coffee. “Choco milk.” The child demanded.

“Say please.” 

“Plssssssssss.” 

“Close enough.” 

Janus held in his laughter. Patton got Little Janus a sippy cup of chocolate milk. “What do we say?”

“Thanks.” Little Janus said.

Janus turned around just in time to Patton ruffle Little Janus’s hair. He pushed down the jealousy he felt about that action. It was only a matter of time before they kick you out, you get a free pass because of some mental screw up.

“Good morning all!” Roman sang as he walked into the kitchen. Little Janus and Janus both smiled. 

Janus hid his grin behind his coffee cup. Little Janus started bouncing. “Roman! Bye!” 

“Hi.” Patton reminded him.

“HI!” Little janus yelled at the time of his lungs. 

Janus snorted. Then tried covering it up with a cough. He took a sip of coffee to clear his throat. “Are you alright?” Roman asked holding Little Janus.

It took Janus a second to realize he was talking to him. “I am...fine.”

Roman nodded, “Good. And You Patton?”

“I’m great!” Patton said. He looked at Little Janus, “You think he would let me hold him?”

“I need to talk to Janus anyway.” Roman handed Little Janus over, “Be good.”

“Never.” Little Janus promised.

Roman looked to Janus at tilted his head to point out of the room. 

“Yes?” Janus asked as stepped into the hall. 

“I may have said something I don’t want the others to-”

“Hear? I don’t plan on telling anyone.” Janus said. Roman relaxed. 

“Thank you.” Roman hesitated, “If you ever need anyone to talk to...My door is open.” 

Don’t get attached. Don’t get attached. Do not get attached. 

Janus looked down at his gloved hand, “Thanks but I doubt it.” 

Roman nodded, “Your choice.” 

Why did he sound so disappointed? He felt something...off from Roman. More than disappointment. More….failure.

“Roman…” Janus tried to say but Roman had already turned the corner. 

He could hear him talking loudly from the other room. 

“What was that about?” Patton asked.

“Just a question I had.” Roman said. 

“Awww it looks like my time is up.” Patton said.

“Actually I need to get some work down.” Roman lied. 

“Are you ok?” Patton asked.

“Never better.” He lied again.

Janus cursed.

\---

Roman took another walk. This time he ended up floating fully clothed in the lake. Maybe something could rise up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to keep messing up. 

Of course nothing did. He would have to make something to do that and he hadn’t. Still the wish was there. To stop messing up. 

Foolish of him to think he could Help Dec- Janus. Maybe he really was dumb.

“Are you really going to pout all day?” Remus asked popping out of the water next to him.

“What? No dragging me under today?” Roman asked. He knew his brother had been sneaking up on him. He always knew. He just let Remus think he didn’t because he enjoyed Roman’s shocked screaming so much. Today however.. He just didn’t have the energy.

“Nah too predictable.” Remus said floating next to him. Roman didn’t need to look over to know that Remus was naked.

“Well there goes my afternoon.” Roman said drily.

“You are no fun today.” Remus said before disappearing down into the water.

When ever am I? He shook his head. No he was better then this pointless self pity. He’d just get over it. 

He could do that. 

The feelings in his chest sharpening. 

\---

Little Janus was worried about Roman. He was trying his best to cheer him up. To ease the bad that he felt inside of him. To get him to stop lying so much. But it wasn’t working. 

Why wasn’t bigger him helping? He felt this too right? 

It was too confusing. Little Janus grabbed Roman’s leg and demanded to be picked up. Roman seemed to like holding him. “You ok?” Little Janus asked.

“Of course!” Roman smiled. He was lying. Little Janus hissed.

“Lying.” He said.

“Who’s lying?” Logan asked from nearby. 

“Roman!” Little Janus said.

Roman looked at Little Janus confused. “What’s he lying about?” Virgil asked interested.

“I...know.” Little Jansu admitted. He Looked at his older self and hissed. 

“Be nice.” Roman muttered half heartedly. 

“Hey, princey are you doing ok?” Virgil asked.

“Of course!” Roman replied. Little Janus and Janus both knew he was lying.

“Lie lie lie!” Little Janus smacked Roman’s face, “YES!”

“We don’t hit.” Patton said taking Little Janus from Roman. 

Roman looked at Janus. They stared at each other for a moment before Roman left. 

“I don’t think he is alright.” Logan said.

“Ya think!” Virgil said.

“Yes.. that is why I said it.” 

“Ugh. Never mind.” Virgil turned to Janus. “You know what he’s lying about?” 

Jansu hesitated. “No.” He lied.

Virgil’s eyes narrowed. Then he shrugged. “Alright then.” 

Little Janus hissed again. “Lies! YES!”

Janus hissed at his younger self. They started just hissing back and forth. 

“Alright stop!” Patton said. “Clearly Roman is upset. So we should do something to cheer him up!” 

“NO!” Little Janus said finally happy someone got it.

He was going to fix this.


	4. bit more talking

Roman was pacing in his room. A knock at his door which he ignored. 

“Roman?” Patton called. 

Roman’s stomach dropped. Of course. He had messed up. “I’m busy.” He lied. Hoping that would give him more time. 

“No you aren’t.” Janus said.

Fuck. Roman opened the door. Patton, Janus, Logan, Virgil, little Janus. “Look I-”

He was cut off as Little Janus threw himself at Roman. Roman had to jump forward to catch him. “Don’t be happy.” Little Janus said firmly. 

“I am happy?” Roman said, confused. 

“Yes because that’s why you ran away.” Virgil scoffed.

“You need to talk to us!” Patton said. 

Roman’s throat tightened. “Alright.”

They all walked down to the living room. Roman was silent. The sharp feeling of failure breaking him down. He tried to fix it. To push aside his self pity and he failed. 

“Like always.” He muttered.

Janus stumbled a bit as Little Janus wailed. Janus spun around wide eyed as he felt the change in Roman. Roman was looking at the floor as he walked, his face bitter. He didn’t even acknowledge Little Janus’s cries. 

Logan was the closest and took Little Janus. Patton and Virgil looked at each other. Roman wordlessly sat down. 

“We just want to know what’s wrong.” Patton said.

“Nothing.” He lied.

“Yes!” Little Janus yelled at him. “Start lying!” 

“I agree.” Janus said.

“It shouldn’t be a problem!” Roman said. “I’m just..being stupid.” He muttered the last words.

Virgil blinked, “You aren’t stupid.” 

“Well I would be the last to know that.” Roman scoffed. “After all, I can’t do anything right. Not smart enough for you.” He said facing Logan. “Or moral enough for you.” He turned to Patton. “Or kind enough to you.” He turned to Virgil.

He ran his hands through his hair and stood. “I never wanted to be the bad guy.” 

“Who said you were?” Remus asked. 

“You’ve all made it clear to me.” Roman said. 

“We never meant to make you feel-” Virgil started.

“But we did.” Patton said he was looking Roman dead in the eye. “You feel like you’re failing. That everything you’ve ever known is wrong and...that you can’t live up to the expectations others put on you.” 

Roman’s eyes widened as he realized he wasn’t the only one that felt like that. He shook his head, “I need some air.”

“I’ll go with you.” Janus said. He did not want to let Roman be alone right now.

Roman frowned but allowed it. 

\---

“You aren’t a bad guy.” Roman said.

Janus blinked. “That’s my line.” 

Roman snorted, “Right.” 

An uncomfortable silence. 

Janus didn’t know how to fill the silence. Then he saw a rock on the ground. Smooth like a skipping stone. He picked it up. He ran his thumb over it before, “Here.”

Roman looked at him in confusion, “There’s no lake around here.” 

“Keep it.” Janus said.

Roman looked down and saw his symbol on it. That made him smile. “You kept yours?” 

“I did...Thank you.” Janus said. “It was..thoughtful.” 

Roman pocketed the rock. “I suppose I should go back and apologize.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Janus said.

“Didn’t I?” roman asked, “I’m supposed to be a prince! I shouldn’t let mocking or insults get to me!” 

Janus put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman hugged him. 

So much for being detached. Janus thought as he hugged him back.

\---

Little Janus calmed down. He started playing with the puzzle Logan summoned for him. 

“Logan, he can’t do a thousand piece puzzle.” Virgil said watching.

“Well we can help!” Patton said.

“I don’t expect him to do much other than look at the colors.” Logan admitted.

“Really great idea.” Virgil said.

“Well I think it is a good idea.” Patton said. All of them absorbed in their conversion. Too busy to notice Little Janus or Remus.

Little Janus was eating a piece. Remus was the only one who noticed. He shrugged and took a piece popping it into his mouth. Between them they got about fifteen pieces eaten before Logan saw and made Remus spit the card board wad out.

“Awww why does Janus get to eat it?” 

“He doesn’t!!” Patton yelped, picking the child up before he could eat more.

Little Janus hissed at him. Pouting that his snack was interrupted. 

“If you are hungry we can get you real food.” Patton said. “Like pizza.”

“You should feed him something other than pizza.” Logan said.

“Yeah. Pizza rolls. Bite size.” Virgil offered.

“With rat poison!” Remus said.

“What? No!” Virgil protested.

“Pizza rolls it is.” Patton said.

Little Janus wasn’t thrilled with the idea but the sharp wrong feeling from Roman had faded so he didn’t feel like throwing a fit. 

Janus and Roman came back an hour later.   
“Roman. Listen I’m-” Virgil started.

“It’s fine...I overreacted.” Roman said.

Virgil shifted, took and breath before he nodded. “Alright so...everything fine?” 

Roman paused before he answered, “For now.” 

At least that much was true. There were pizza rolls, company, and no one was mad at him. 

He got to hold Little Janus as they ate. Janus snuck pizza rolls from his plate and he found that he didn’t mind. 

\---

“So how do we get him back home?” Logan wondered aloud as he tapped a pen against paper. 

“Kill him?” Remus suggested.

There was a chorus of, “No.” 

“Why is he here?” Virgil asked.

“Ah yes. A good question.” Logan said, “Perhaps he is here to replace Janus.” 

The room went cold. 

“What?” Roman asked.

“Well current Janus could be the problem. So a younger version of him is needed.” Logan reasoned. 

Janus looked away, he knew this would happen sometime. He wasn’t surprised at that. He was however surprised at the almost rage that Roman showed at the suggestion.

“No! There’s nothing wrong with Janus!” Roman said, “If anything I’m the problem.” 

Virgil groaned, “I thought we had gotten over that.” 

“Clearly not.” Logan said.

“I think Roman is right.” Patton said.

That hurt.

Patton was quick to hurry on after seeing the hurt on Roman’s face. “About Janus not having anything wrong with him.”

“Well this is boring.” Remus said. He stood and walked out. 

“I’m sure you will all prefer it if I am not present for this.” Janus said in a flat tone handing Little Janus over to Roman and leaving as well.

Roman huffed and glared around the room. “Are you both really going to claim that he needs to be..what? Replaced? By a literal child? No offense.” 

“Bah.” 

“All I’m saying is we wait it out. See what happens.” Roman said.

“Wait it out?” Virgil asked. “We have no idea what this will do to Thomas!”

“Agreed. The sooner things get back to normal the better.” Logan said.

“I...I do think that is the best option.” Patton said. “But hey! If Logan is right then we get to Keep Little Jay. And isn’t that nice?”

“Here.” Roman said handing Little Janus over. “I’m going to go check on our Janus.” 

\---

He knocked on the door for twenty minutes before Janus finally opened the door. “Yes?”

“I know you aren’t ok so...I’m here to talk.” Roman said.

Janus scowled, “And If I don’t want to?” 

“Too bad.” Roman pushed the door open and walked in. Janus huffed and closed the door. 

“By all means come in.” He said sarcastically. 

“This is a dumb question. But..Are you ok?” Roman asked. 

“No.” Janus said after a long pause. “I’m not.”

“Want to go skip rocks?” Roman asked. “We can talk more.” 

“You just got in my room and now you want to leave?” Janus muttered.

“We could stay here.” Roman said sitting down on the end of Janus’s bed. 

Janus stared at him till he realized he was staring then he turned and opened the door, “Yes… walk...now.” 

Roman blinked in surprise before following him out.


	5. little fluff

They sat looking at the lake, Janus and Roman. Roman was laughing. “Really?”

“Virgil was quite the drama king.” Janus said smiling fondly at Roman.

Roman laughed again, “I can picture it!”

Janus slid his hand over Roman’s and said nothing. Roman looked down and smiled. He didn't comment on it.

“Feeling better?”

“Much….thank you.” Janus said.

“Anytime.” Roman promised. 

They stared at each other. Roman’s eyes flickered to Janus’s lips before he cleared his throat and stood. He offered him a hand up. “It is getting late.”

“Yes.” Janus agreed. “We should get some rest.”

Roman wasn’t going to sleep. He had too much to think about but he agreed anyway. He walked Janus back before going to bed himself. Lying there staring at the ceiling in the dark. He was not going to lose Janus. No matter what.

In the morning he was nervous until he saw Janus come out of his room, fine. He didn't notice the weight on his shoulder till it was gone. 

Little Janus and Janus hissed at each as always. Virgil and Logan ignored him. Patton offered a smile. Janus greeted Roman and Patton before getting coffee. 

Roman watched him and didn’t notice he was smiling till Janus raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Are you alright?” Janus asked.

“Of course.” And it was true. 

Little Janus smiled at that. 

“Have any plans later?” Roman blurted out.

“No...why?” Janus asked.

Roman hesitated. “Do you want to hang out later?” That wasn’t what he really wanted to ask but...it was close enough.

Janus paused before nodding. “Not that I have anything better to do.” He muttered his eyes drifted between Little Janus and Logan. 

Roman snapped, drawing his attention. “Hey. Let’s not think about that right now.” 

Janus laughed a little, stunning Roman. It wasn’t an evil laugh it was...soft. It make Roman beam, “Great.” 

\----

Since Bigger Janus was busy then Little Janus would have to make do. He managed to escape his babysitters and get to Thomas. He did have a job to do.

“Oh..Hi..Janus.” Thomas said, surprised to find the toddler standing there watching him.

Little Janus lifted his arms and made grabby hands till Thomas picked him up. “How did you get out?”

Little Janus rolled his eyes. “Cartoons?” He asked.

“Umm sure.” Thomas said.

He set up some kid’s t.v. for little Janus. 

“So….you’re doing ok?” Thomas asked.

“No...yes.” Little Janus sighed. “I don’t wanna go home.” 

Thomas nodded, “I guess this is all really weird huh?”

“Weird.” Little Janus agreed. 

\---

Logan was running out of ideas. This was new, and he had no clues on how to fix it. Worse was the longer both Janus’s were here the more unstable Roman seemed to get. And the more attached to both of them, all of them got.

One of them was going to have to go. It felt wrong to wish that current Janus was the one to go simply due to his ability to help shape Little Janus into a more...acceptable side. 

He sat back and looked over his notes. 

He had to fix this. Quickly. He felt like he was running out of time before something unfortunate happened. 

“Hey are you ok?” Patton asked peeking in. 

“Mm? Ah. yes. I am fine.” Logan said.

“And Little Janus?” 

Logan paused, “I thought he was with you?” 

“No?” 

Logan stood up. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

It was fine. Right? They found Little Janus asleep on the couch. He was fine. 

“Logan you alright?” Patton asked. 

Logan didn’t notice that he had been staring. He just needed a second to really let it sink in that Little Janus was safe. 

….

When had he gotten so attached? He shook his head. “Patton if you could….keep an eye on him?” 

“Sure!” 

Logan gave a sharp nod and sunk out. He sat down. Was that attachment why he wanted Little Janus to stay? Instead of current Janus?

How selfish was he?

That thought made him stand up. He was logic he was not selfish. He had to apologise to Janus. 

He found him coming back in with Roman. 

“Janus.” 

Janus looked at him and Logan internally winced as the smile fell. “I would like to apologise for my previous theory. It has come to my attention that it was hurtful and unhelpful.” 

“No shit sherlock.” Roman said. 

Janus had to school his face before he laughed at that. “Apology accepted.” 

Logan nodded, He paused before speaking again. “If you have any ideas I would very much like to hear them.” 

Janus blinked, “Perhaps later?”

Logan nodded and walked away.

Roman looked at Janus, “Are you really ok?”

“Well I don’t have any ideas for later. Care to help me think of some?” 

Roman smiled, “Of course. Oh I’ll need some supplies!” Roman began rambling, and Janus just watched him with a fond smile.


	6. DaTiNg

Virgil was chilling out when Remus popped up making him jump. “Ten bucks says they are dating.”

“What? Who?”

“My brother and Jan.. duh!” Remus said flicking the side of Virgil’s face.

Virgil glared at him, “You talk a lot of nonsense but that is your craziest idea.” 

“Look at them then tell me I’m wrong.” Remus left. 

Virgil scowled. There was no way.

Then they walked in together. Laughing. Logan went up to talk to them briefly before leaving. Janus said something and Roman got bouncy with excitement. And Janus….was smiling at him.

“Oh fuck.” Virgil said, starting to panic. He took a breath. No...no that was something else. They can’t be…

“Virge You alright?” Roman asked.

“Yep!” He said before standing and almost running away.

He paced his room and his brain was in overdrive. Were they dating?!? When did that happen? Does Roman know that Janus will just end up hurting him?

Virgil decided that he had to stop this.. Before they end up hurting each other…. Mostly Roman.

\---

“So he is most definitely going to REPLACE you.” Roman said. “Maybe he’s here to help?”

“Yes the toddler is going to be a great help.” Janus scoffed.

“Well...he did help me.” Roman said, greatly aware that the feeling of failure was still there.

Janus was quiet for a moment. “So is he stuck here permanently?” 

“I hope not.” Roman said.

Janus blinked in surprise, “Oh?”

“Well he doesn’t belong here. He belongs...in the past.” Roman said.

Janus thought about it. “Alright. So he is here to help. Does he just go back home when he’s job is over?”

“That makes sense.” Roman said.

“Well we just have to fix whatever problem he is here to fix and then he can go home.” 

\---

“Thomas!” Virgil yelled making Thomas jump. “We have a problem!” 

“What? What’s happened?” Thomas asked.

“Roman and Janus are dating!” Virgil said.

“Wha...what??” Thomas said. “They’re….how?”

“Look we need to break them up.” Virgil said.

Thomas just...stared. 

Virgil snapped his fingers in front of his face, “Thomas!” 

Nothing.

Virgil growled a little and sunk out.

“WHAT?”

\----

Virgil went to Patton next. Patton laughed, “What? Are you sure?” 

“Pat we need to break them up.” Virgil insisted. 

“What’s the danger in them…being together?” Patton asked.

“It’s Roman and Deceit? Are you seriously telling me you can’t see the problem with that?” Virgil asked.

“Well...umm….I don’t?” 

Virgil threw his hands in the air. “Ugh!” 

“Virge this isn’t that big of a deal.” Patton said.

“Not...they are dating!?” Virgil yelled.

“Who’s dating?” Logan asked.

“Virgil thinks Roman and Janus are dating.” Patton said. 

Logan froze, “They are what?”

“DATING!” Virgil yelled.

“Who’s dating?” Roman asked, walking in with Little Janus.

“Oh! You and Janus!” Patton said.

“Wait what?” Roman said confused, “We aren’t...when did...who thought that??” 

“Virgil.” Logan said. 

Roman looked at Virgil who shifted uncomfortably. “You think...what? Why?” 

“Well...you two have been spending a lot of time together.” Virgil said. 

“Well yes...we’ve been trying to figure out why he’s here.” Roman lifted Little Janus up a little as he said that. 

“So you two aren’t dating?” Patton asked.

“No!...at least not as far as I know.” Roman paused, “I mean I don’t think he’d like me like that.” 

“....Do you like him like that?” Logan asked.

“Does it matter?” Roman asked.

Janus didn’t know how he felt about that. He walked away unsure what to do.


	7. everybody lies

Janus was feeling off. Really really off. His thoughts were blurred. It was hard to see. 

“Are you doing alright?” Roman asked.

“Fine...fine.” Why was his vision doubling? Oh..He was blacking out.

Roman managed to catch him before he hit the ground. 

“What happened?” 

“He just..passed out!” 

“Get him on the couch.” 

Roman picked Janus up and set him on the couch. Janus’s breathing was shallow. “Is he going to be ok?” Roman was panicking.

“Let me see him.” Logan said. 

Roman shifted over but was still close by. Little Janus came in with Remus. “What’s going on bitc-.....Who knocked out Dee?” 

“He just passed out!” Roman said.

“Deep breathes.” Virgil said.

Little Janus walked over to him and put a hand on his face before slapping him. “No! Don’t hit him!”

Janus woke up though. He blinked looking around, “Wat happen?”

“You passed out.”

“Oh.” Janus’s eyes closed.

“Don’t go back to sleep!” Roman yelled.

Janus jolted, “Oh! Right! Yes.” 

“How about you sit up?” Logan suggested, “It may make it easier to stay awake.” 

Janus struggled to do so. Roman helped him sit up then sat down next to him so he could have someone to lean against. 

He was feverish. “Fine. jus need sleep.” Janus said his eyes closing as he rested his hand on Roman’s shoulder. 

“No no! No sleep right now!” Roman said, shaking him a little. 

Janus’s eyes flew open before drooping again. He was out in seconds. 

“Right now sleep may be the best thing for him?” Logan tried to reassure Roman as his breathing had quickened.

Little Janus crawled up into Roman’s lap. “It’s bad.” He said.

“How do you know?” 

Little Janus shrugged and he also settled down for a nap trapping Roman there. 

\---

Janus woke up hours later and was confused as he heard breathing. Then he noted he was leaning on someone. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Roman asleep. 

Oh…

He went to stand up and Roman’s arm tightened around him. He was not getting up without waking up Roman. 

“Janus?” 

“Roman?” 

“Love you.” Roman muttered clearly, still asleep.

Janus froze. Wait...what??

He got up and Roman woke up. “Huh? Oh! Are you feeling better?” 

Janus was shaking a little. Don’t get attached! Look what you’ve done! Fix it!

“I have to go.” Janus said flatly.

“What? Janus-”

Janus looked at Roman, “Listen. This has been fun but you need to stay away from me.” For the both of us.

Roman’s hand froze as it reached for him. “I thought..”

Janus would regret this later. “Since when do you think?” 

Roman’s hand dropped, he stared at Janus hurt before taking a breath. “Right ok…”

Janus nodded before leaving. What did he just do?

\---

“I think I figured it...out…” Logan said walking in to find Roman alone staring at nothing. “Roman where is Janus.”

“He left.” 

“That isn’t wise. I think that Little Janus is here due to high instability in Current Janus and is here to stabilize him.” Logan said. “So until Janus is stable-”

“Right. Ok. Go tell him that.” Roman said shortly.

Logan blinked in surprise. “I..yes.” Logan walked off confused. He expected Roman to be happy that he had figured it out. 

When he found Janus it was clear that he had been crying. “Janus...are you alright?” 

“Fine.” He lied, “What do you need?”

\----

Roman felt...numb. Why did it hurt so much that Janus didn’t care about him? That he really thought that he was as dumb as the others did?

“Roman?” Virgil said.

Roman looked up, “Yes?” He sounded worn out.

“Are you alright?” Virgil asked.

Roman forced a fragile smile, “Of course.” He really should stop throwing himself a pity party. It wasn’t fitting for him to feel like this. 

He wondered if maybe it would be better if he didn’t feel anything at all. Could he get rid of his feelings? It was worth a shot. To get rid of this pain in his chest.

“Excuse me.” He said standing and leaving to his room. He locked the door. 

He was unsure how to do this but when a wave of heartbreak crashed over him it sharpened his resolve to get rid of these damn emotions. 

Maybe they would like him better if he wasn’t so loud, or emotional. Less annoying. 

That’s what’s best for everyone right?

\---

Little Janus was upset. Everything was wrong and he couldn’t do anything to fix it! 

Roman was lying to himself. Janus was lying to himself. Everyone was lying to themselves. 

Lies! Lies! Lies! 

Patton frowned as Little Janus kept crying. He couldn’t find Roman or Janus to help calm him. 

Good job Pat! Messing it all up again! And you call yourself a dad!

“Start lying!” Little Janus yelled slapping Patton. 

Patton gasped, “We don’t hit.” Even he can see you’re a screw up.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Lying!” Little Janus yelled crying. 

Logan walked in, “Do you need assistance?”

“Yes.” Patton said. 

Little Janus didn’t want to go to Logan. He NEEDED To get through to Patton. To get him to stop lying to himself. 

Logan managed to take him from Patton who was looking glum. “This isn’t your fault.” Logan said noting Patton’s mood.

“I can’t fix any of this.” Patton said. “I don’t know what the right thing to do is.” 

“Patton not everything is black and white. Sometimes there is no easy answer.” Logan said.

Little Janus was calming as the lies Patton was telling himself dulled down. “I guess.”

“Trust me.”

“I do.” 

Logan smiled. “I believe I have worked out how to fix this...I will need your help.” 

“Me?” Patton pointed to himself.

“Of course.” Logan said.

Patton finally smiled, “Alright. What do I do?” 

\----

Janus sighed before he opened the door. He didn’t expect to see Patton on the other side.

“Now isn’t a good time.” Janus said.

“I know. I’ll only be a second.” Patton said.

“Alright.” Janus said letting him in.

Patton walked in and took a breath. “I just have to say if you ever need someone to talk to. I’m here for you.” 

Janus took a shaky breath. “Thank you for the offer but I don’t need anyone.” 

“Everyone needs someone.” Patton said.

“I don’t!” Janus snapped.

Patton reached for him. “Janus-”

“It’s Deceit to you. Mortality.” Janus hissed.

Patton took his hand back. “My offer stands.”

“And I still don’t need it!” 

Patton nodded before leaving. 

Janus slammed the door shut. What was he doing?


	8. curses

Remus was fine...until suddenly he wasn’t. He got weird thoughts but this was not normal.

Unlovable. Loud. annoying. Dumb. pathetic. 

He sat up and shook his head, his chest hurt as a wave of shame and heartbreak filled him. What the fuck was going on?

He decided to go bug Janus to distract himself. There was one problem with that...Janus wasn’t letting him in. 

Fine, he would go bug Roman. 

“Yes?” Roman asked flatly as he opened his door. 

“Care for a maggot?” Remus asked, pulling a handful out of his pocket and sticking it in Roman’s face. This is the part where Roman screams and slaps his hand away. 

Roman didn’t do that. Instead he just stared and politely….POLITELY said, “No thank you. Do you want to come in?” 

Remus frowned, that wasn’t what he wanted to happen. He dropped the maggots in Roman’s hair. That HAD to make him scream.

It didn’t.

Roman just sighed and snapped his fingers, vanishing the maggots. “Do you need something?”

“I...guess...not?” Remus said slowly.

Roman nodded and closed the door. 

What was going on? And why did he feel worse now?

He found Virgil and draped himself dramatically over the emo’s lap. “Hey.”

Virgil shoved him but didn’t push him all the way off of him. “What do you want?”

“I feel like shit.” Remus said bluntly.

Virgil paused, “Oh?”

Remus sighed, “I feel like a failure.” 

Virgil blinked, “Where is this coming from?”

“No idea. I feel like someone ripped my heart out and in the bad way.” Remus said. “And shame! I’ve never felt shame before! Like that’s Roman’s thing!”

Virgil paused again as Remus continued, “And speaking of him! He was no fun this morning! I dumped maggots in his hair and he didn’t do anything! Just stood there!” 

“...That’s...weird.” Virgil said slowly.

“I know!” Remus sighed dramatically. He sounded a lot like Roman. “I guess I need to up my game…..not that I’ll ever be good enough….... Where did THAT come from?” 

This time Virgil did shove Remus off, “I need to go check on him.”

“Fine. Leave me behind...again.” Remus said.

Virgil winced at that. He went and knocked on Roman’s door. 

“Yes?” 

“Dude..are you ok?” Virgil asked.

Roman didn’t smile, but he didn’t frown either. “Perfectly fine.” 

“Right...well Remus is acting really weird and I need your help to deal with him.” Virgil said.

“Of course.” Roman said stepping out of his room and robotically closing the door. 

Yeah something was very very wrong. Virgil thought as he watched Roman take the lead. They ran into Logan on the way there/

“Oh. Logan. Care to join us?” Roman asked flatly.

“For what?” 

“Remus is being a problem.” Roman said, “It would be helpful to have logic there.” 

Logan blinked, “Alright?”

“Excellent.” Roman walked ahead and Logan and Virgil shared a look.

“Remus what are you doing?” Roman asked.

“I feel like you!” Remus groaned, “Worthless.” 

Roman nodded, “That must be where my emotions went when I got rid of them.” 

“I’m sorry..you did WHAT?” Virgil yelled.  
“You...got rid of your...emotions.” Logan repeated.

“Yes. They seemed to be a problem so I got rid of them.” Roman said. “Why?”

“Well you gave them to me and they suck!” Remus yelled. 

Roman looked at his brother. “So?”

“Take them back you ass!” Remus yelled grabbing the front of Roman’s shirt. 

“Um…..no.” Roman said. 

Remus shoved back into the wall. Roman hit the wall and fell to the ground before calmly standing back up. He dusted himself off, “That was unnecessary.” 

“UNNECESSARY!?!?” Remus yelled.

Virgil had to grab him before he attacked Roman further. Logan put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “You can’t just not have emotions Roman.” 

“Why?” Roman asked.

“Creativity requires emotion Roman! You need emotion!” Virgil snapped.

“What is going on?” Janus asked, walking in with Little Janus. 

“Roman got rid of his emotions and they went to Remus.” Virgil said.

Remus looked at Janus at the same time Roman did and he felt his heart break. “Ahh….fuck! What the fuck did you to do him that made him feel like this?” Remus demanded.

Janus paled. 

“Oh that is simple.” Roman said, “He told me that I was just as dumb as I always thought I was.” 

Everyone looked at Janus, “You said what?” 

“I don’t know why you are getting upset, Virgil. You like to rub in my stupidity all the time.” Roman said. “Now. I should go get to work. Excuse me.” 

“Roman you can’t just….” Virgil said.

“Let him think this over.” Logan said.

Remus glared at him. “Oh? So I just have to deal with ALL OF THIS???” 

“Janus?” Logan asked.

Janus looked up, “This is my fault. All of this is my fault.” 

“We know.” Virgil snapped. “Fix it!”

Little Janus hissed at him.

Janus felt sick. 

\---

Janus knocked on Roman’s door. He had to talk to him. Convince him to take back his emotions. 

“Janus.” Roman let him in without a fight. It felt wrong. The way Roman looked at him was wrong. When had he got use to him smiling?

“Roman you need to regain your emotions.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they make you YOU!” Janus said. 

“No… Why do you care?” Roman asked.

Janus took a breath. “Because I care about you.” 

Roman blinked, “Are you kidding me?” 

“No.” Janus said. “Roman I…” 

“Stop.” Roman took a breath. He could feel emotion crawl back in. He didn’t want to feel the hurt. “Please...don’t. Just...leave.” 

Janus wanted to argue but he couldn’t. He just nodded….and left.

\----

Little Janus was getting tired of all of this. He huffed and walked over to Remus. He reached and made grabby hands so Remus picked him up. 

Remus cuddled him and sighed, “I wish I knew how to fix this.” 

Little Janus agreed. 

“Why does he hurt so much?” Remus asked. “This sucks donkey ass.” 

Little Janus laughed. “Ass!” 

Remus beamed, “Say fuck!” 

“Fuck!” 

Remus grinned more. Oh...well at least he found something fun to do. 

\----

“REMUS!” Patton yelled as Little Janus sang.

“Fuck bitch shit pussy ass dick!” Little Janus sang.

Remus laughed.


	9. Unfrozen.

Thomas felt like a train wreck. On top of that he had gotten a cold and that just made everything worse. And since he was sick all the sides were sick.

“This sucks.” Virgil complained after blowing his nose. 

Everyone was laying around feeling awful except Roman who seemed to not feel it, and Logan who was powering through it. Turns out emotionless Roman was even more of a jerk than normal Roman as he simply didn’t care that everyone was sick. 

Logan was busy taking care of everyone while holding Little Janus the whole time. He got drinks, blankets, tissues, cough drops, cold meds. Anything and everything to ease the discomfort till it was over. 

“I hate this.” Remus said. “AND MY EMOTIONS ARE STILL FUCKY!” 

“Fuck!” Little Janus repeated.

“Let’s not.” Patton said stepping in before Little Janus or Remus could say more. It had been a couple weeks and he was still trying to undo the damage that Remus did.

“A movie?” Logan asked. “A distraction at this moment would be useful.” 

“Please.” Virgil muttered.

“...Do you think Roman would come down for Disney?” Patton asked.

“I doubt it.” Virgil replied.

Janus shifted in his seat. He still felt guilt about pushing Roman over the edge. He tried everyday since then to talk but Roman just got more indifferent to it. Worse he was getting...dull. His red sash looked washed out. He didn’t eat or sleep. Claiming he didn’t need to when he clearly did.

He was just getting worse by the day and no one had any ideas on how to fix it. 

Janus got up and determined to save him even if he didn’t want him to. 

\---

Roman wiped his nose again before staring at the blank piece of paper. It had been two days since he had written anything down or since he had any ideas that were ‘boring’ as Logan put it. That should have upset him but he couldn’t feel it.

He stood, maybe pacing would help? He walked the length of his room over and over and over again. His mind blank. 

Then there was a knock at the door. He knew that it would be Janus, he was the only one that still knocked everyday. The others were avoiding him. Too ‘unnerved’. 

“Back again.” It was a statement. 

Janus coughed into a gloved hand. “Yes. Roman you need to stop this.”

“Again, why?” Roman asked. “I’m better now.”

“You are killing yourself!” Janus snapped before swaying a little.

For the first time in two weeks Roman felt something. Just a hint of concern. “Why don’t you sit down?” He asked Leading Janus into his desk chair.

Janus coughed again. “Please…”

“You should be resting.” Roman said. 

“You need to rest!” Janus shot back. The circles under Roman’s eyes were darker than Virgil’s eye shadow.

“I am fine.”

“Please don’t lie to me.” 

Roman stared at him about to say something when Janus coughed again. He hunched over with it. Roman’s eyebrows pinched together. Janus looked up and noticed it. The slight concern. The first sign that he was getting through to Roman at all.  
So he rolled with it. Or rather fall with it. He faked passing out, out of the chair. Roman caught him and frowned, “Janus?” 

Janus didn’t say anything. 

Roman’s concern sky rocketed. “JANUS!” It was like a dam broke and he could felt again. He was terrified, exhausted, guilly.

“Please wake up.” Roman begged.

Janus opened his eyes, “You back?”

Roman stared at him before laughing, “You faked it you ass!”

Janus sat up in Roman’s arms, “I had to get you back somehow.”

Roman thought back on the past two weeks. He rubbed his face, “I failed….again.” 

“Breath.” 

“No. How the hell do I face everyone? How do I face Remus?” Roman asked, He looked away, “How do I face you?” He muttered the last bit.

Janus put a hand on Roman’s cheek and turned his face towards him. “Simple.” 

Then he kissed him.

\---

Roman woke up hours later asleep with Janus laying next to him. They were both fully clothed and on top of the blankets. They must have passed out just after getting on the bed. Roman laid there staring at Janus. He had a lot to apologize for. But that could wait till later. 

There was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. “Yes?”

“Is Janus in there? I can’t find him.” Logan asked exhausted. Little Janus looked at Roman intensely. They hadn’t been on good terms.

Little Janus decided that Roman was ok now and reached for him. “Yes. He is.” 

Logan picked up in the change in Roman’s tone. “Are you..”

“I can feel again...and….I’m sorry...For how I acted. It was selfish.” Roman said.

“Well. Just don’t do it again.” Logan said with a nod.

Little Janus sneezed. “Fuck.”

Roman sputtered, “Who taught you… nevermind I think I know.” Roman looked at how tired Logan was again, “I’m not as sick as you. Get some rest.”

“I can’t I need to take care of the others.” 

“I’ll handle it.” Roman promised.

Logan eyed him for a moment before agreeing. “Alright. Thank you...and Roman?”

“Hm?” 

“It’s good to have you back.” 

\---

The rest of the apologizing went over smoothly. Remus punched him in the arm for making him deal with it, but understood why he wanted to get rid of them. Virgil and Patton had been listening to Remus blurt out his, or rather, Roman’s feelings for two weeks so they had a pretty good grip on how bad he had gotten.

Janus woke up alone. At first he was a bit upset. Then. He found Roman down stairs. Smiling. 

Guess he couldn’t be too upset. 

\---

It took four days for everyone to get over it. Little Janus was the last to get better. 

“Guess we are back to the matter at hand.” Logan said.

“Getting Little Jan home.” Patton said, holding the child.

“So Janus, how do you feel?” Logan asked.

“Horrible.” he lied.

Logan frowned, “More stable?”

“Not at all.” Janus lied.

There was a beat of silence. “So...now what?” Virgil asked.

“Kill him?” Remus suggested for the millionth time.

No one even responded this time. Well… that’s no fun. Remus thought leaning back. The feeling of failure lingered. His own failure. Somehow that made it more bitter.

Virgil was staring at Janus. There was no way this was his fault...right? It wasn’t like he really upset Janus that much…

“Well I suppose we are back to square one.” Logan said he stood, “I will be in my room thinking.”

“Excuse me. I have work to catch up on!” Roman said, giving Janus’s hand a squeeze under the table before leaving. 

“I should make dinner.” Patton said standing.

“Oh! I’ll help!” Remus volunteered.

“You can help by watching Little Jan.” Patton said handing the child over.

“We could still kill him.” remus said.

Little Janus smacked him and Patton didn’t yell at him..for that. He did however get a little upset which Little Janus called Remus a bitch, to which Remus laughed and hugged the child.

Virgil hesitated before speaking. “...Is this my fault?”

Janus looked at him. “We don’t know who’s fault it is.” He said honestly before leaving.

Virgil looked down. 

Maybe he had pushed Janus too far. Pushed him away. He tugged on his sleeve. He shook his head. This couldn’t be his fault. 

Right?

\---

Logan didn’t understand. Why wasn’t this working? How could he be failing this badly? 

If Janus wasn’t unstable then why was it necessary to have a second Janus? 

Was it perhaps a part of him that was broken off from him? A childhood memory come to life? 

Possible. But how to fix that?

He couldn’t come up with anything. For the first time everyone was looking to him for the answer so why didn’t he have one??

He can’t fail now!

He wiped everything off his desk onto the floor. 

Then he noticed a piece of paper on the floor listing out ways to help Roman. 

Maybe...Maybe the younger Janus wasn’t here for current Janus...Maybe he was here for the rest of them.

He grabbed the paper and took off.

He knocked once before opening Roman’s door. “Roman I think I figured it out but I need your option on it.” He was still looking at the list and did not notice the way Janus and Roman jumped away from each other.

“Oh?” Janus said.

“Ah Janus good. You are here as well. I believe your past self is in fact here to solve a problem each of us has.” Logan said. “Or rather to get us to solve it ourselves.”

“Can I see that paper?” roman asked.

Logan handed over the list and Roman felt bad for asking. The fact that they were all trying to help him and he hadn’t seen it…

In the past. He reminded himself. 

The recent past. His thoughts shot back.

“So you think a literal child is here...to help us?” Janus asked flatley.

“It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing.” Roman muttered.

“I still doubt it.” 

\---

Little Janus was watching Patton as he cooked. He looked happy. 

It was a lie.


	10. pining

What was the worst part about all of this for Remus? Simple he was getting waaay to use to being around the others. Especially Patton. 

He loved the way Patton seemed to really care about how he felt...Of course that was going to change since he wasn’t a conduit for Roman’s emotions anymore. He wasn’t NEEDED anymore. 

God did he want to be needed.

“Remus? Are you ok?” Patton asked.

Remus looked up and blinked, “Of course!” 

Patton frowned. Remus wanted to do anything to wipe that look for his face. “Do you know why you can’t hear a pterodactyl use the bathroom?”

“The p is silent?” Patton said.

“No. It’s cuz they’re all dead!” To his surprise Patton laughed. 

Remus beamed. Little Janus laughed and clapped his hands. “Guess someone else liked that too.” Remus said lifting Janus above his head before settling him on his shoulders.

Patton smiled, “You don’t really want to hurt him do you?”

“Nah. He’s a little fart but he’s a cute fart.” 

Patton snorted before covering his mouth. Remus looked at him. “How about you?”

“About me?” Patton asked.

“Are you ok?” 

Patton’s smile suddenly looked forced. “I’m great!” 

Little Janus blew a raspberry. 

Remus tsh’d. “No lying.”

Patton sighed. “Honestly? I’m not doing...great.”

“How can I help?” Remus asked, surprising both of them. 

Remus and Patton stared at each. “Just...keep Little Jan safe.” Patton said.

“Aye aye captain.” 

\---

Virgil bit his lower lip as he paced. This was his fault. He could feel it. He already messed up Roman, was it really a surprise that he messed up Janus too?

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, knocking on the open door. 

“Fine.” Virgil shot back.

Logan watched him pace for a second, “You need to...chill.”

Virgil snorted. “Right.”

Logan frowned, “This isn’t your fault.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Right. I had no part to play in messing up Roman.”

“Well...I didn’t say that.” 

Virgil snorted. “Alright. You figure out what the problem is?” 

“Yes.”

Virgil looked at him, “Care to share?”

“Oh. Right, I believe all of us have something wrong that is affecting our ability to properly function so a previous form of Self-preservation was needed to step in to help sort it all out.” Logan explained.

Virgil blinked, “That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Logan asked.

“Well..one.” Virgil said.

“Care to share?” Logan asked.

Virgil huffed, “Alright. What if….this is...part of Janus. That got...taken out.” 

Logan thought about that. “I doubt it...but it is a possibility.”

“So he rejects his inner child and suddenly there’s little janus.” Virgil said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“That does make sense.” Logan admitted sitting down next to him. 

Virgil froze at Logan being this close...But that was ridiculous. They stood next to each other all the time. This wasn’t different. They were just in a different place. That place being his bedroom...on his bed.

Virgil stood up and coughed. “Cool. Let’s go run it past the others and see what they think.” 

“Yes.” Logan said standing as well.

Virgil pulled his hood up to hide his face.

\---

Dinner was...awkward. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what was wrong with the others. The only one that was unfazed was Little Janus. He was happily eating his chicken nuggets that were shaped like dinosaurs. 

Remus kept glancing at Patton, who was watching Roman, who was watching Janus, who was watching Virgil and Logan who were watching each other. 

Then they all got summoned. 

“Alright what is going on?” Thomas asked.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked.

“I feel like declaring my undying love and I have no idea why.” Thomas said.

“You aren’t even dating.” Virgil said as Roman and Janus looked at each other. “Why would you feel like that?” Remus looked at Patton.

There was a brief silence. “Patton?” Logan asked.

“Nope not me.” Patton said.

“That sounds like more of Princy’s thing.” Thomas said.

Roman coughed, “Me? What?..that’s...that’s crazy!” 

“Um..have you met you?” Virgil asked.

Roman shifted as everyone looked at him. All except Remus who blurted out, “Oh that’s me!” 

“What?”

“What?”

“Whaaaat?”

“Why?” Patton asked.

Remus winked, “Well won’t you like to know?” He winked.

Virgil looked between them. Wait...does he like??? no...No! Well….

“YES.” Thomas said. “We would like to know!”

Remus sighed, “Fine. I want to get down with the dad.”

Patton pointed at himself. “What?”

“What?”

“WHAT?”

“I knew it!” Virgil said.

Janus scoffed, “Oh please. It’s not like you haven’t been staring at Logan.”

“You have?” Logan said.

“Aaaw cute.” Patton said.

“HOLD UP!” Thomas yelled.

Everyone looked at him. “So let me get this...figured out. Remus likes Patton, Virgil likes Logan, Janus and Roman are dating..”

“Turns out I was wrong about that.” Virgil said.

Roman coughed again. “At the time.”

“WHAT?”

“We totally aren’t dating now or anything.” Janus said.

Thomas had to sit down. “I...think that’s enough for one day.” 

They all sunk out.

\---

Remus caught up to Patton, “So what do you-”

“No...Remus...no.” Patton said, shaking his head before walking away.

He was falling and he wasn’t going to bring Remus down with him. It would hurt less sooner rather than later. 

\----

Virgil watched Logan look at him. “I...didn’t know you felt like that.”

“Well...I didn’t mean to.” Virgil muttered.

“I see.” Logan said. “I...need time to ...process this.”

Virgil nodded. 

Logan walked away.

\---

“That could have got better.” Janus said.

“I certainly didn’t expect it.” Roman said.

They looked at each other. “Any chance they’re going to just...be alright on their own?”

“No.”

No one slept well that night.

\---

The morning after was awkward and tense. Remus was quiet. Determined to show Patton that he could be better. Patton pushed Remus away so that he won’t get his hopes up only to get crushed. Virgil avoided everybody. Logan was running on coffee and stress. 

Roman looked around and realized that they needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Ok look...I did not plan this It just...happened. ;-;


	11. back home.

Little Janus woke in his room. He got up and walked out, he found Remus. Not adult Remus. His remus. He beamed and tackled him. 

“Why you do that?” Little Remus asked.

“I’m not home.” Little Janus said happily. 

Little Remus didn’t understand what he was talking about but was happy for his friend anyway.

\---

Roman was totally not panicking that he lost Little Janus. “He’s gone!” 

Janus blinked, “Have you checked-”

“I have looked everywhere!” Roman said he sat down on his bed. 

Janus looked at him. Stared at him really. He felt like he could...remember something new...yet it was always there. 

Roman was...holding him. But...he was smaller? A lot smaller. He was...Remembering from Little Janus’s point of view? Fuzzy with time, but still there. 

“I think...he went home.” Janus said slowly.

“What? How do you know?” Roman asked.

Janus kinda of… stared off into the distance. A bunch of little things settling into place. Things about his past and why he acted like he did. Clicking into place.

“He did what he needed to do.” Janus said.

“Which was?” Roman asked.

“Fixing you.”

\---

Logan was still not sure what he should do. On the one hand their main problem was solved. Little Janus was back home and the timeline was fixed. On the other hand that same timeline had landed him solidly in the middle of the worst emotional conflict he could remember. 

Did he like Virgil? Yes of course. Was that feeling romantic? He didn’t know. Did Virgil want him to feel romantically towards him? Or was it something else? 

What if he decided to try and get together with Virgil only to find it was a mistake? What if not getting together with him was the mistake? 

He would ask...well Virgil about it but He couldn’t do that. Could he? 

He went to Roman instead. 

“I need help.” He said.

Roman opened his door wider and welcomed him in. Janus wasn’t there which relieved him. He did not want the other side to be there for this. “Is this about Virgil?”

“Yes. I am unsure what the right choice is.” Logan said.

“Follow your heart!” Roman said.

Logan frowned. “How would I do that? It’s impossible for it to lead me anywhere while in my chest-”

“I mean. How do you feel about Virgil?” Roman asked.

“He is...useful.” Logan said. Roman waved his hand for Logan to continue. “He is...good?”

Roman paused. How did he get this through to him? “Alright. Let’s try someone. I’ll suggest a situation and you tell me how you feel about it?”

“Continue.” Logan agreed.

“Say you want in on Virgil kissing someone else.” Roman asked. “How do you feel?”

“Who is he kissing?” Logan asked.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s kissing someone that isn’t you.” Roman said.

“I feel….conflicted.” Logan said. Roman nodded and waited for him to continue. “If he is kissing someone else than he assumedly more content with them then he would be with me and thus I should be happy for him.”

“And?”

“I….don’t...want..him.. To be.” Logan said. 

“To be happy with someone else?” Roman asked.

Logan nodded. “Yes.” 

“So you want to be with him.” 

“I..suppose I do.” Logan said. “Thank you for your help.”

Roman beamed, “Anytime!”

\---

Patton knew he had to talk to someone so...he went to Roman. Passed a smiling logan on the way. He knocked. “Logan what...oh. Patton! What brings you here?”

“I need some advice.” Patton said.

“Come on in.” 

Patton took up pacing. Roman sat and watched him waiting for him to talk. “So...Remus.”

“Disgusting. Continue.” Roman said.

Patton rubbed his neck, “I don’t know what I should do. I like him but...I’m just going to drag him down.” 

“Why do you think that? You are ray of sunshine!” Roman said.

Patton laughed nervously. “I just..I haven’t been the nicest to him in the past.”

“Patton, you learned from your mistakes.” Roman said.

“I guess?” 

“Go for it.” Roman encouraged. 

Patton nodded and took a breath. “Ok….Ok!” 

Roman smiled at him. Patton waved as he left.

He closed the door. “You can come out now.” Janus burst out of the closet. 

“It was getting cramped in there.” Janus complained. 

Roman laughed a little. “Would A hug make you feel better?” 

Janus crawled into Roman’s lap. It felt like his memory of being a kid. “Am baby.” 

“What?” Roman laughed.

“Um...nothing.” Janus blushed realizing he just said that out loud. 

Roman booped his nose, “Baby!”

Janus hissed at him. Roman tried and failed to hiss back leading both of them to laugh. 

Roman hoped his friends could end up as happy as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make sense? I have no idea.  
>  It there still going to be a sequel? yes!   
> Will Janus have flashbacks and be baby? yes!   
> Will there be relationship drama? Also yes.


End file.
